Infirmary Mischief
by FawksMayor
Summary: Death the Kid is injured and grounded to a hospital bed in the infirmary, but that won't halt the dirty game he and Soul play in their secret relationship. Smutty Kid x fem Soul.


_Nasty Death the Kid and female Soul drabble. I repeat, Soul is FEMALE in this fic. Come at me, bro._

_Rated M for a reason, kiddies._

_I own nothing._

_Enjoy._

The red eyed fox watched him, leaning against the wall on the other side of the infirmary, long claws picking at her sharp fangs in that crude way she had. Oh, she knew it was irking him. She thought it was fun, especially now. He couldn't do a damn thing about it.

The room was filled with their friends, fawning over him, asking over and over again if he was alright despite the fact that he had stated over and over again that he was. Death the Kid sat in a hospital bed, shirt off and middle completely bandaged up, and an IV in the back of his hand no doubt feeding him all sorts of wonderful goodies. Countless times already their gazes had met and locked, engaged in the little dominance tango they danced wordlessly; she ran her tongue slowly over her sharp canines and his golden eyes narrowed at her.

The battle was completely unknown to their schoolmates, as was their relationship. And it would stay that way. Being the first same sex meister and weapon pair since Stein and Spirit, everyone just sort of assumed Soul was in lesbians with Maka. That was just the way things were. And of course, they were close. They cuddled a little, but Soul was more like a fun pet to Maka than anything. Her true allegiance was to the skinny reaper under her gaze. She smirked at the stubble on his chin that was no doubt driving him mad.

Death the Kid had actually taken a pretty nasty injury that, reaper or not, would have landed anyone in a hospital bed for a few weeks. The hole in his chest was so big she legitimately thought he was going to be ripped in half. But he wasn't. He was fine, pumped full of blood and drugs, right here, right now, challenging her dominance. Soul smirked to herself. _Oh really? You wanna play, Kiddo?_

Well, stuck as they were, she would have a little fun with him while his friends were here. Soul sighed and slid off her yellow jacket, revealing a simple tight, black long sleeve, the kind with a few buttons underneath the neck. Innocently, she stretched in the animalistic way that was normal to her, bracing her hands up on the wall and stretching her back. Kid's eyes were glued to the extension of her perfect hourglass curves, coupled with the way her plump ass stuck out just enough that her tight burgundy jeans accented it, coiling a bit tighter where her long slender thighs met the voluptuous round. Kid swallowed a bit hard.

Giving a loud groan as she released her stretch, popping her shoulder, she turned back around and resumed her place leaning against the wall. Soul waited until she had his gaze to innocently pop open the few buttons leading down her chest, the tops of her breasts peeking out to play. Of course, just like any good man out there, Kid was a sucker for cleavage. Fighting the blush trying to conquer his cheeks, his hand slid across his collarbone to grip the nape of his neck, a seemingly mindless action to anyone else, but to Soul, it screamed his arousal. Kid's neck always warmed up when he was turned on.

An evil thought popped into the scythe's head. _Am I that cruel? _Her body answered for her. _Yes, yes you are._ Nonchalantly, innocently, she wandered over to Maka, setting her head on her shoulder like a puppy, the way she always did. The meister's gentle hand reached up to play with her long, snow white hair and Kid glared. Soul smirked, snuggling closer and wrapping her arms around the skinny female's waist. No one suspected a thing, for this was a normal occurrence; Soul would wander over to Maka like she was lost and proceed to cling and hang on her until she was shooed away. Nuzzling the meister's neck, she buried her face there, looking up at the reaper with one, heavily lidded red eye. No wonder people thought she was fucking Maka.

Eventually the time came; "Soul, get off." She wandered back over to her spot on the wall and leaned against it, watching as people started to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kid shift, another seemingly mindless gesture, but she knew different. He was hard, and shifting so it wouldn't pitch a tent in the blanket. In a mere minutes, the last were leaving, Tsubaki ushering Black*Star out of the room sweetly, until the door shut behind him. No one seemed to notice that Soul didn't leave with them. They were all alone now. Soul gleamed.

"You sure you want to challenge me like this?" Her voice was refreshing, strong and female, with a slight bite to it that only she could manage. He chuckled as she moved to lock the door, though it was certainly weak sounding. Just like him, poor injured Kiddo.

"I can still hold my own." The statement from him made the scythe laugh out loud. Though she did care, wandering to the side of the bed.

"How's the pain?" He glanced up at the bag of drugs pouring into his system as he answered.

"Manageable. Far from fun, but tolerable. I considered asking them to put an IV on both sides, but I'd like to remain conscious." Soul smirked, tracing her nail along the little black trail leading down from his naval.

"Any…side effects?" Soul's eyebrow arched in interest as the reaper let out a soft moan just from that little touch. He huffed, immediately trying to regain his composure.

"I'm just sensitive, that's all." Soul's smirk broke into a wide, sharp fanged grin and his stomach dropped. _I should not have admitted that._

"Sensitive, huh?" She leaned down to kiss his little lucky trail, making him twitch. Red eyes fixed on him as she trailed her tongue upwards, dipping it into his bellybutton before blowing on it. The wet heat paired with the shock of cold made the reaper moan a bit louder than he intended. The scythe smirked as she leapt up onto the bed with him, eliciting a loud creak from the metalwork as she straddled his legs.

Kid swallowed his protest; He knew no matter what he said, she wasn't going to stop, so he deemed it less of a loss of dignity just letting her go than trying to stop her and making an ass of himself. Cognizant of the wound in his chest, she leaned up to capture him in a sloppy kiss, turning her head to the side and introducing her tongue almost immediately, exploring and probing his sweet mouth. While their tongues danced she bunched up the blanket, tossing it precariously on the floor and he shivered, the only barrier between them being a pair of thin, black silk pajama pants. She opened one eye and smirked into the kiss at the sight of the tent he was pitching for her.

As they kissed, the pad of her index finger swirled around the areola of his nipple teasingly, giving a sharp pinch once it finally reached its destination.

"Ah!" The sharp little noise was very uncharacteristic to Death the Kid and Soul loved it, rubbing his nipple roughly before giving it another sharp pinch.

"Ah-ha!" His back arched, pushing a bit into the touch. She pulled back from the kiss, wearing that matter-of-fact expression he hated so much as he caught his breath. The weapon trailed sloppy kisses down his jaw and throat, making him tip his head back and give a low moan as she stopped to suck on his Adams apple.

The son of Death sat back and purred gently as she sat up straight on his thighs, pulling the black shirt over her head and tossing it somewhere, leaving her in just a pinstriped red bra. Kid absolutely drank up the sight of his fierce love; perfect honey colored skin, big D breasts and a slender waist, flat stomach, everything he could possibly dream of. The drugs altering his clarity, he was swimming in her image as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it away, leaning down to tend to something more, _pressing_.

Soul assumed the position he adored, between his legs, chest on his thigh and ass in the air with her weight supported on her knees, resting her chin on her palm and looking up at him as she lazily pulled at the waistband of his pajama pants. The reaper licked his lips, striped hair falling over his eyes as he sprang up before her, hot and hard and ready.

"Eager?" Her voice was heavier now, laced with desire. He nodded, biting his knuckle.

Soul was spoiled having a reaper boyfriend, and she knew it. He was perfect; long and thick, and his reaper blood allowed him to go multiple times in one day. Their days off were heaven.

Tracing the pads of her fingertips down the underside almost in a tickling motion made his hips buck.

"Nhn! Don't t-tease!" Soul simply rolled her eyes and ran her tongue all the way up the underside, following the throb of the vein that ran there. Kid's eyes clouded with pleasure and he bit down on his knuckle hard enough to draw blood, a strangled moan slipping out. She smirked to herself. She was so good at this. A yelp escaped the death god as her tongue stud was pressed into his sensitive spot right below the head, squirming desperately as she rolled it around just right. The feel of her hot, silken tongue and the warm, smooth metal ball was ecstasy and it showed all over his blushing face.

The tongue trailed higher, swirling once around the head before popping her tongue stud into the slit in the top; The death god's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a cry of pleasure, followed by a needy mewl as she wiggled it gently before trailing her tongue all the way back down. The reaper was sweating now, his knuckle bleeding gently and bruised by his teeth.

Soul continued her assault, turning her head to the side to plant gentle suckles all the way up the underside before swirling her tongue around the swollen head again, scraping her teeth against it before going all the way down on him. Kid couldn't make a sound for a few seconds, back arched in pleasure, gripping the metal bars on the sides of the bed so hard if he had his normal strength he would have bent them. She went all the way down, holding his hips down so he didn't buck and kill her, staying there for a moment before swallowing around him. It created such a wonderful pressure and friction around him he nearly lost his mind.

"Ah-AH!" He let out an uncharacteristic squeal and covered his mouth immediately, blushing dark strawberry as her red eyes settled on him questioningly, sliding him slowly out of her throat.

"You alright there, sweetheart?" His blush darkened.

"Yes, I'm_ fine_, I told you, the drugs make me sensitive." Soul smirked, leaning down to run the tip of her tongue between his balls, making him shudder and moan loudly, taking advantage of his drug induced high. Finally giving him what he wanted, she took him all the way down her hot throat, holding his hips down with one hand and stroking between his balls with the other as she bobbed her head slowly in his lap. Slender hands found their way to her messy silver hair, fisting handfuls of it as he threw his head back and moaned at the ceiling; gracious her firm hand was holding him still.

"Ohhh….f-fuck!" The prim and proper son of Death never swore, except for when she forced him to. She continued her assault of his body until he was swimming in pleasure, dazed and ready to blow. Only then did she pull off, a little string of juices and spit connecting his head and the tip of her tongue, licking her fangs before leaning up to capture him in a sloppy kiss. When he could think again, his hands roamed down her back, following her sharp curves to rest on her ass, squeezing through her tight, burgundy jeans. Dominating his tongue with her own, she fumbled with her belt buckle before tearing it off, tossing it away, and sliding away her jeans and boots. The reaper broke away for air, his golden eyes settling on her body; nude, straddling his hips, dripping wet, in the infirmary of the academy, in the middle of the day. He didn't have time to decide if it was a good or a bad thing before she begun to rub against him, the underside of his cock sliding against her wet slit, making him moan wantonly.

"You want it?" She spoke in that terrible teasing voice.

"Y-Yes, just fuck me…" That evil grin reappeared.

"Say please." The death god swallowed his pride.

"P-pwease, pwease…." (a.n. ~ Yes, this is a play on when he begs Liz to let him do her eyebrows in the anime. Look it up, it's wonderful.)

With that the scythe snapped her hips down, fully sheathing him in one go and letting out a long moan of her own, digging her nails into the parts of his abs the bandages left exposed. Kid's back arched and he fisted the sheets, giving a low groan that grew into a higher, breathier moan. Right out of the gate, the weapon set up a brutal pace, snapping her hips forward and backwards, dragging her hot, wet flesh over his shaft and squeezing him.

"Ohh fuck babe…" his fingertips gripped her hips as tight as he could muster, turning white as she rode him mercilessly.

"Mmm...mm…" she moaned, breasts bouncing gently with each grind, pushing him deeper and deeper. Flashing that sharp toothed smirk, she trailed her hand down to spread herself open, guiding his attention there as he watched his throbbing member slide in an out of her at an ever quickening pace. Naturally his hands went to her, stroking her soaked clit with his thumb as he guided her hips. The pain in his chest was simply a dull pulse to be ignored completely. Soul pulled her dripping fingers from her own wet heat and brought them to her lips, running her tongue over each digit before sucking them all; Kid shot to the fucking moon, bucking up into her and twitching as he got bigger, making her double over and dig her nails into his shoulders as they neared their peak through their short lived and rough lovemaking.

"Oh fucking hell, Kid," was all she could manage before losing herself in hot pleasure, the buildup to their orgasm. He felt it too, starting to get more and more dazed, partially from his weakened state, partially from the drugs and partially from the insane amount of mind-numbing pleasure. He squeezed her thighs desperately, balanced on the edge of sanity.

"More…more…_more!_" He cried out, earning him a sharp fanged albeit tired looking smirk; she had one more trick left. Holding his hips, she snapped her hips up and to the right, creating a corkscrew motion that tightened her around him tenfold as well as creating the most delicious, mind ravaging pleasure he could ever in this world imagine. The reaper's back arched off the bed completely, making him look almost like he was possessed by a demon, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body shook. He blew, digging his dull nails into her thighs and leaving little crescent moons as she drug her nails down his sides leaving red trails as she tightened and squeezed every drop out of him, hips twitching as she rode out her own orgasm.

Panting in his ear, it took all her strength not to collapse down onto his wounded chest, instead falling on her elbow to the side of him, gasping against his shoulder as his chest heaved. The couple just laid there for a few moments, her cheek on his shoulder. She was the first to recover, leaning up to kiss his temple, getting up and collecting her clothes, putting them back on as Kid watched dazedly.

"How much longer are you going to be stuck here?" She asked finally, cutting the silence as she worked her tight jeans back over her hips.

"I don't know. At least another week." Soul huffed.

"I miss you." The statement was simply pointing out the obvious between the both of them as she cleaned up the little mess they had made, fixing his pajama pants and picking the blanket up off the floor.

"I miss you too." She unlocked the infirmary door, thankful no one had tried to get in during their little heavy petting session. The silver fox turned to face him, leaning on the doorframe.

"Maka probably wants me home," she gave that sharp fanged grin, "I love you, Kiddo." Kid hated the nickname, but her words warmed him anyways.

"I love you too. Don't stay away too long."

"I won't, I promise. That would be so uncool." And with that, she scythe left, leaving the smiling reaper to his own, which turned out to be rolling over and falling fast asleep.

_Hope you enjoyed lovelies. Now go take a cold shower. Review if you so desire. _

_~ Fawks_


End file.
